


My Worst Mistake

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [52]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118





	My Worst Mistake

God could still tell that something was wrong. He was no longer omniscient, but He was old. He knew when things were going to get bad. That was, in the end, what made him such a good profit. He could tell when bad things were going to happen, He could tell when good things were going to happen.

And, in his prophetic form, He knew that the Apocalypse was upon them.

Now that he was back to His original divine form, He could tell that bad things were going to happen. He scouted the Earth, looking for anything that might become catastrophic. Purgatory was still locked and no human could enter it, even with a Reaper’s help and guidance. He and Death talked about closing down the Black Market of soul trade.

God could not interfere with the demons and with Hell. However, He went to hell, searching for anything that could ruin His new home. Again, he found nothing.

God even went to Hel. He was surprised when he saw the King of Hell with the goddess that ran Hel. To say He was surprised was an understatement. He knew about Gabriel’s child, but He did not know that his child would be biblical with the King of Hell.

At first, He wanted to shout at Hel for doing something so stupid. He wanted to kill the demon for sleeping with a being that was Pagan and Angelic and Giant. He only held His Wrath off because it was her own choice. He sighed and hoped that her father knew of the being she was sleeping with.

After getting out of Hel, God began to ponder. Things seemed good in Heaven; all of the angels were enjoying their time with the humans they were assigned to watch over and protect. The humans were teaching the angels about humanity as well. Together, they formed a stronger unit than they could have been standing alone.

God was also pleased to see that Heaven was happier than it was even before the Fall of Lucifer. He found out that the time before Lucifer fell was merely a peace, not happiness. The new order that his sons’, Gabriel and Castiel erected was holding strong and proved to be beneficial to all of the angels. He went to the Candle Memorial that the two of them set up every Earth sunrise and mourned for His loses because of what He had done.

God left the Memorial with a new sense of purpose. He made His way around Heaven, speaking to the angels that He ran into and watching the ones that He did not speak too. He then flew to the Bunker and was greeted by a small chick.

“Hello there.” God said to the small chicken. The chicken began to squeak for its mother. God leaned down and was going to pick it up, but it ran from him.

“Clamor!” Penny’s voice sounded loudly from around the corner. God watched in amusement as the small chicken ran over and hid at the human’s feet.

“Hello there,” God repeated. Penny stalled her movement for a moment.

“Hi.” She said tentatively. They stood there in an awkward silence. “I’m…assuming that you want to see Your kids?”

“That is exactly why I am here.” He said with a smile. Penn turned and began to walk in the other direction, the chick following closely behind.

They walked to the main part of the Bunker and God saw that Michael was trying to braid some red thing with Gabriel.

“I still don’t see how candy is able to be braided.”

“It’s a pull and peal Twisler. You are supposed to do something with them. It’s fun.” He said. Gabriel was currently pulling apart another Twisler.”

“I fail how to see how this is edible for the humans.” Michael added.

“If you really love a food,” Penny chimed in, sitting at the table. “You never, _ever_ ask what is in it.” Her eyes seemed to slip away from the moment, as if she was remembering something horrible. She shuddered.

Castiel walked into the room to see what they were doing. He was the one who eyed God first.

“Hello Father.” Cas said. Michael and Gabriel looked around quickly.

“Hello Father.” Michael mimicked.

“Hey Dad.” Gabriel said.

“Hello, My children.” God greeted formally. He walked over to the table and took a seat. He picked up one of the Twislers and inspected it. After giving it a moment of inspection, He put it down in disgust.

“Told you.” Penny said. Lucifer and Blake walked into the room at that moment.

“Hello Father.” Lucifer said curtly. “But what did Penny tell you?” He asked.

“Never look at what is in food.” God stated.

“Ah yes,” Lucifer thought. He walked to Penny and stroked her hair. “They have all told us this.” He added.

“Why are you here Father?” Cas asked Him. God stood up and said,

“If it would not trouble you, I need you to come to Heaven, only for a moment, so that I may speak with you.” He said. “It shall not take long.” He made sure to add.

“Sam and Dean are out buying food.” Cas said. “I don’t see why we could not.”

“Let’s go!” Gabriel said happily. The four Archangels stood up and walked closer to their Father.

“Lead the way,” Lucifer said. God nodded and flew off to a deserted beach. He only had to wait for a moment for His sons to catch up.

“May I ask why we are here, Father?” Michael questioned. God took a seat of the fine sand and motioned for his siblings to do the same.

When His children sat down, God seemed to get lost in His own thoughts.

He debated on telling His children on His own fears. He had put them through enough that, in the end, God could handle what He was dealing with Himself.

“I wanted to tell all of you,” God said, making sure to look at each of his children’s Grace, “that I will never leave you like I did in the past.”

He felt the angels stiffen in anticipation.

Lucifer in fear.

Gabriel in sadness.

Michael in hopelessness.

Castiel in wrath.

“I am telling you this,” He continued, “because I left you once. I left you without guidance, without plans, without saying goodbye.” He sighed. “I never planned on leave,” He added to His distraught sons. “I just wanted you to know.” He finished.

The only sound that broke the din of silence was the waves that fell onto the shore.

After five minutes of silence, Michael spoke to his Father, but with his eyes on the sand,

“We never doubted that You would leave without saying goodbye.” God smiled sadly at His sons’ confession.

“You assumed that I would leave, though.” God said. “That is why I am here, telling you that I won’t be leaving.” He tried to convey. “This is My greatest accomplishment.” God said. “Everything that is on this Earth. It is flawed, yes, but because of that flaw, it is why I love it so much. It is everything that I ever dreamed of it being.” God sighed again.

“It was never Earth that I left,” He started. “It was you,” God paused, "and it will, forever be, My worst mistake."

Again, the only thing heard was the crashing of the waves on the shore.

*

The four Archangels took off to the Bunker the moment that they and their Father hugged it out.

"The most awkward silence I have ever been subjected too." Was all that Gabriel said when Sam asked him about it.


End file.
